1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal, an operating method of the mobile terminal and a terminal sync system for the mobile terminal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal that can be synchronized with an external terminal and can thus display a webpage or a messenger displayed by the external terminal, an operating method of the mobile terminal and a terminal sync system for the mobile terminal.
2. Background
Mobile terminals are portable devices that can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and/or a data storage service.
Mobile terminals may be equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices and/or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments have been developed in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions. A demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
However, there may be restrictions in allocating sufficient space for a UI (such as a display device or a keypad) of a mobile terminal without compromising mobility and portability of the mobile terminal. The size of mobile terminals may be insufficient to properly perform data input and output functions even if they are equipped with full-touch screens.